A Supernatural Fast Connection
by mswriter07
Summary: I don't own any of the familiar characters or settings. Universal, etc owns and has all rights to them. I'm just taking them out to play. This is going to turn into an AU for the entire Fast and Furious universe dealing with magic and evils needing to be destroyed all while trying to get back into a relationship. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

While at the Police Academy, Brian O' Conner had been brought to Sgt. Tanner's attentions. The Sgt. watched Brian finish the last of his training that dealt with magical influences. The time had come for the people who were magic to come out of hiding and the nation's police academies had their own department that was set aside for people of magical skill. Tanner watched Brian move things, make a healing ointment and basic first aid items, and he watched as Brian showed his ability to blend in with his environment. The last wasn't too magical but Tanner knew it took a lot of practice and expertise to do what Brian did naturally – he almost wanted to know Brian's past to see what influenced Brian to enhance his disguising skill.

After the lesson, the training officer had Tanner come out from behind the viewing mirror and told Brian to stay a minute. When Tanner walked over to Brian he held his hand out for Brian to shake. Brian just looked at him and put his hands in his pockets. Tanner didn't balk at the rejection but did ask, "O' Conner what are you hiding?"

"Nothing. What do you want?" Brian eyed Tanner with suspicion.

"What's your best magical skill?"

"I'd rather not say." Brian said as he took a step back.

Tanner seen the defensive moves and explained, "Some people are looking at you for UC work. They need to know your capabilities for a couple of cases."

"They don't need to know anything that I haven't already shown if they were watching. Wouldn't be a good UC if I showed all my cards to people I'm supposed to trust."

Tanner motioned to the door and Brian followed him outside to a patch of trees and shade. Tanner asked still seeing Brian closed off to most of the energies swirling around, with his hands in his pants pockets and a very guarded expression on his face. Tanner sent out a few mental waves trying to get inside Brian's head and he felt Brian shove him out as soon as he was in.

Brian moved into Tanner's personal space and growled, "Don't do that again. I might do something else besides push you out next time. You don't know me, you don't want to know me, so don't even try. You just want me in your little experiment of group and I'm not going so get out of my way." Brian moved around the sergeant and headed for his car – 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse rebuilt to racing specifications.

Almost to his car Brian stopped as Tanner yelled, "You can be a one man operation! You only answer to me!"

"No!" Brian yelled over his shoulder as he got in his car and sped off.

Tanner watched the man leave the parking lot and watched how even with his racing car he blended into the traffic of LA. He lost him two blocks passed the academy and swore at the new officer. He couldn't get an accurate reading from Brian O' Conner and that was killing him. He was specialized at reading people – both body and mind – and O' Conner had every shield possible up guarding himself. He figured his best option was to leave Brian alone for a few days before he tried again.

A week later, due to some urgency, Sgt. Tanner went to Brian's precinct he'd been assigned to and asked where to find him. Tanner found Brian in his office so he knocked on the door and Brian let Tanner come in to the office. He looked at Tanner and asked as he sifted through papers, "What do you want to know today?"

Tanner heard some anger in the question and he said, "Just want to know if you'll look over this case file and see if it's an undercover spot you want. I don't want to pressure you but when this crossed my desk you're the only person I could think of for the job."

"Let me see the file." Brian held his hand out and Tanner put the folder in his hand. Brian flipped through the pages and saw that it was talking about a team of people high-jacking semis and that it involved people in the street racing world. Brian looked up at Tanner and said, "It's only me and I report to you when I have information. Not when you see fit to pull me in and that shit."

Tanner saw Brian's resolute look and said, "Only if I think it's an emergency and you have to call me on the occasion and report in."

"I can do that."  
"Well I'll leave you to it but call this number and that'll get you closer to the targets. His name's  
Harry and he owns Racer's Edge. He'll keep you secret."

"Thanks. I've heard of him before."

"Does he know you're face?"

Brian looked affronted and said, "No. I order my car parts under another name."

"You sure are something O' Conner. Keep me up to date." Then Tanner left feeling it was better to leave on a positive note and let O' Conner think he was ahead of the game, which he was, but Tanner didn't want to admit that just yet.

Brian looked over the file and the pictures of the possible suspects to get a feel for their energies so he could go ahead and work on eliminating some of them. He was able to eliminate about half of them right off the bat and for the rest he researched their side of town and found that the leader of the team, most likely running the semis, inherited a grocery store and opened a garage called DT's. He gathered his files and left his precinct as he pulled out his phone to call Harry. He explained the situation of needing a place to crash for a while and that he'd be in and out of Racer's Edge if he could get a key. Harry agreed and Brian met him at his store with a duffel bag full of clothes and a safe big enough for his files, badge and gun. He kept the safe in a backpack and besides a dual combination and key locks, he had one of his shields protecting the contents.

Harry looked at Brian and asked, "Everything alright Brian?"

"It will be. Just need a place for a while. Thanks for letting me crash in the back room."

"Any time. Here's a key that works for the front and back doors. You can park your car around back if you want to keep it out of the way."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem Brian." Harry smiled as he handed Brian the extra key he made and showed him the back room with a fold up cot, sink, and small closet he could keep his bags in while he stayed.

Brian sat his two bags on the cot and said, "I'm going to get out of here for a bit but I'll be back later."

"I'll be here til about seven working the books and closing everything up."

"Okay." After Brian put his bags up, he went to Toretto's Market.  
He parked down the street and walked up the block getting a feel for the area and if anything or anyone was going to cause him trouble, he only felt one restless and angry male coming from the market. He didn't need this today but he'd take care of it anyways. He entered the store and glanced at the menu getting his order ready.

Brian sat on stool and a young woman who looked right out of high school came over to him and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Tuna on white, no crusts, please?" Brian said with a smile as he looked at the girl.

"Sure you want the tuna? It's not the best we have here." She asked bemusedly looking at the new guy.

"Tuna's good." Brian replied as he flipped open a car magazine near him.

"Coming right up. Tuna on white, no crusts." As she made the sandwich she asked, "Anything to drink with that?"

"Water is good." Brian replied not looking up. He had a better feeling of the upset presence and he wasn't going to like the outcome in a few minutes.

The woman sat the sandwich and water bottle down in front of Brian and asked, "What's your name?"

"Brian. Yours?" Brian asked as he looked up from the magazine.

"Mia." She held her hand out and he shook his head. Mia leaned against the counter and asked, "Are you a germaphobe or something? What's with the no touching?"

"Safer that way. Thanks for the sandwich." Brian let a small grin appear so she felt a little more at ease and then as he took a bite of his sandwich a group of people came in.

The group paused to take in the new customer they'd never seen before and the angry one came up beside Brian and knocked the magazine off the counter. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just getting a sandwich man." Brian said calmly as he continued to eat. He'd be alright as long as the guy didn't try to outright touch him.

Mia looked at the two and said, "Vince you need to calm down. He just got here."

"He needs to leave." Vince growled moving farther into Brian's personal space.

"Brian's fine where he is." Mia said trying to buy Brian some time to at least be able to finish eating.

Vince yanked Brian off the stool after he knocked the sandwich to the floor. He slammed him into the counter and Brian just held his hands up in surrender. Vince went to punch Brian but before the punch could connect Vince was pulled off of Brian. "Stop it." Another man growled.

Everyone looked between the new person and Brian still against the counter but lowering his hands to his sides and straightening up. "Dom what's going on?" Letty asked looking between the two.

The two men looked at each other, and Brian felt everything shift around himself. He glanced around at everyone and then back at Dom. Dom looked at Vince and Vince held his hands up. "Get out of here."

Vince said, "What?"

"Nevermind." Dom turned back to Brian and he said, "Follow me."

He left the store and Brian turned to Mia and said, "Sorry about this." Then he followed after Dom.

Dom said, "Get in."

"Okay." Brian said as he got in the passenger seat.

Dom started his '93 Mazda RX-7 and drove them to the Pacific Coast Highway. He drove them to a shrimp shack on the ocean. The car ride was surprisingly smooth for the two men, no conversation but still passing and receiving information, and Brian leaned his seat back and relaxed remotely more than usual. At the restaurant, Dom found them a table with no one seated nearby so Brian could relax and take a deep breath. After the waitress took their order, Dom looked at Brian and asked, "What are you doing man?"

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked as he took in the ocean and pulled everything back inside himself.

"Exactly what you just did Officer Brian O' Conner." Dom said as he tapped his fingers against the table.

Brian snapped his focus to Dom and leaned over the table. "What do you know?"

"As soon as I seen you I knew who you were. What has you sniffing around now?"

Brian kept his eyes locked with Dom's and he tried to see more than he knew already but Dom had a wall up that Brian couldn't get around. "Dom I'm here to do a job and then I'm gone if you want me gone."

"You're not going to find what you're looking for." Dom said as he poked Brian in his chest.

Brian wanted to curl up in the chair and try to hide everything from Dom but he would've toppled the plastic chair. He took a deep breath and said, "I know." He leaned back in his chair in time for their Coronas to be delivered to their table. He took a long pull from the bottle before he sat it down and he looked at Dom. He asked, "Why'd you wait on me to show up? Why didn't you ever try to find me?"

"I did. Why do you think I orchestrated the truck jackings?" Dom eyed Brian. He continued, "Why didn't you go off on Vince?"

"Didn't want to hurt your sister or your other friends. People don't understand my no touching thing at all."

"Only people you trust with your life right?" Dom said with a wry grin. "Same here."

"Yeah and my list of people is awfully small right now after what I went through."

"Do you still include me on that list?" Dom asked as he watched Brian finish his beer and order two more for them.

"I don't know. I want to but you know how things work out sometimes." Brian replied as he let slip some of the loneliness he felt and went back to watching the ocean.

"Can I try?" Dom asked carefully as Brian got comfortable in the chair again and his hands played with the label on his beer bottle.

Brian shrugged and held out one of his hands on the table. Dom took it for the permission it was and barely brushed his callused fingers over Brian's before he pulled back suddenly. Brian smiled goofily, "Forgot about that. We'll try later."

Dom heard the rest of the sentence in his head and asked, "You stayin' at Harry's?"

"For now yeah. Why?" Brian asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Let's go for a drive. See if it helps." Dom suggested.

"We're eating first." Brian laughed.

"You still have your appetite." Dom grinned as he rested his hand near Brian's. It felt good even if they could really do anything but talk for the time being. They would work their shields and bodies back up to touching each other and hopefully a whole lot more than that. At least that was what was going through Dom's mind. He missed Brian terribly over the years they couldn't be together and had to create separate lives from each other. It was exactly why he'd started the truck jackings because he knew Brian was a cop and given his knack of blending and love of racing; Dom knew that someone in the department would find him and talk him into going undercover - Dom would help with the real reason he got Brian undercover and that was because he knew there was someone bigger who needed to be taken down.

Brian glanced at their hands a couple of inches from the other and their fingers moving, wanting to touch but Brian didn't want things to explode so he kept his fingers curled away from Dom's stretched ones. He knew Dom had started the jackings to get his attention and now that they had each other's they couldn't do anything until their magic and minds got used to being around each other again.

It was a little scary having two sides of the same coin so close. No one really knew what happened except very few were actually helpful to the other as they seemed to cancel each other out but with Dom and Brian - their history showed such synchronicity that they were sometimes forced by circumstance to create different lives and work their way back to the other. They didn't like their deal but they made the most of it and survived to tell their tales.

After they ate, Dom gave Brian his keys and said, "You can drive."

Brian gave a snort and said, "Duh." He led them out of the restaurant and after sitting in Dom's car for a moment he peeled out of the parking lot and headed south. Any further north and Brian started to get queasy so he didn't drive there.

"Where we going? Thought you might want to check out that old house we used to have?" Dom asked as he noticed Brian looking a little gray around the edges.

Brian swallowed and said, "I went back a few years ago and as much as I know we're good, that place isn't anymore."

"What's the matter Brian? I thought everything was going alright?" Dom asked worriedly as he reached for Brian's arm to rest his hand gently.

Brian pulled his arm away and said, "Please Dom? It feels like I get carsick going that way."

"It looks like you're going to be sick any minute now."

"I'll be fine. Let's change the subject please?" Brian asked as he pulled onto a deserted part of the beach and went over to the surf not worrying about his shoes or pants getting wet.

Dom watched as Brian kicked at the water and sand as he shoved his hands back in his pockets and worked on pulling his feelings and thoughts away from Dom back behind a wall. Dom wanted to go and comfort him but he didn't know what he could since he could touch him and he didn't know what kind of topics to talk about without the conversation ending up right back here where they were stranded it seemed.

He just wished he knew what to say to break the cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen Shaw paced his office area as he opened his vision up to the city and he found who he was looking for – Brian O' Conner. He was in the passenger seat of a Mazda, slouched and shivering; the man beside him none other than his soul mate, Dominic Toretto. He thought they found each other pretty fast once Brian had joined the Police Academy. He saw that Dom was at a loss except to drive as Brian wasn't going to let himself be touched.

He grinned maniacally and knew that all that had happened was because of him and that Brian wouldn't trust anybody the way he did in past lives, not even Toretto, and that went beautifully with his plan. He decided he would keep feeding into Brian's doubts and keep him under his thumb as much as possible seeing that Dom was back in the picture. He called on his number two man – Patrick Shaw. He looked at his brother and said, "You know what you have to do. Bring me O' Conner, preferably on the alive side of things."

"Where's he at?" Patrick asked looking at Owen.

"They're going back to Toretto's store down in Echo Park. Hurry if you don't want to miss them there." Owen shouted at his brother hoping his eagerness didn't show too much.

"Okay. I got him." Patrick said as he held hands up.

"You better Patrick. He's been slipping through your fingers the past five years." Owen growled at his brother. Patrick took the warning for what it was and left quickly.

Back at the market Dom let Brian go first and Brian eased into the store and everyone stopped to look at him. Dom came in behind him and he stopped short of pulling Brian back against his chest and holding him the way he needed to be held sometimes. He didn't want Brian to freak out as he needed his store to still be standing for business. The first words out of anyone's mouth was Vince's, "You brought him back?"

The incredulity in his tone showed and Dom was in his face in a matter of seconds. "I don't want to hear one more ill word against Brian. He's here to stay if he wants. No one gets a say but him and he knows where I stand."

Letty got between the two and pushed them apart. She glanced at Brian then looked back at Dom. "He's who you dream about isn't it?" She had always wondered who it was that had stood between her and Dom when they'd been together and she had her answer. She didn't know what to think now the ghost was right here standing in front of her.

"Yeah."

Brian moved closer to Dom and he asked quietly, "You've dreamt about me?"

Dom heard the sadness and he turned his full attention to the man he loved and he hated the way Brian practically curled in on himself without being a ball - upon hearing Vince shout and said, "Yeah. It's how I found out you were training to be a cop."

Vince yelled, "He's a pig? That's fantastic. Just what we need around here."

"Keep it down Vince." Letty said. Letty while she wasn't thrilled to have Brian around, she felt bad that Brian was going through a lot of problems that she hoped Dom could fix. She saw earlier before Vince threatened Brian that he seemed easy going and wasn't afraid to show a smile but since Vince almost threw him over the counter, he'd been withdrawn and acting like a kicked puppy.

Dom glared at Vince and turned back to Brian and said, "Ignore Vince. Let me get a change of clothes and we'll go back to Harry's so we can talk some more."

"Sure about that Dom?" Brian asked rocking on the heels of his feet.

"I'm sure. Follow me." He left his protectiveness unsaid but knew Brian would understand. They went to the back office and Dom pulled out a small duffel bag. He noticed Brian's raised eyebrow and he said, "Gotta stay prepared."

"Yeah we do." Brian said. When Dom came within reaching distance Brian reached his hand out and Dom reached for his slowly. When Brian grasped Dom's fingers, sparks flew, and Brian dropped his hand. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and furrowed his brow letting out a groan.

Dom put the shoulder strap over his head and he walked over to Brian and said, "We'll get there Bri. It's only been a few hours."

"It's been too long. Things aren't sitting right and the only right thing going for me I can't touch." Brian said as he looked around the office.

Dom wanted to grab Brian's face in his hands and look him straight in the eyes but instead he settled for a gentle tone and said, "Look at me Bri. What's not sitting right?"  
Brian looked at Dom and bit his bottom lip, turning over his thoughts. He said, "Owen Shaw..."

Dom moved away from Brian and punched at the plexiglass. "That bastard is back? He the one that turned you inside out?"

Brian leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "I tried to fight him Dom. He's too strong now." Brian choked back a sob.

"Is that why your disguising ability is off the charts, so you can try and hide from him?" Dom asked as he thought about his dreams and that until Brian joined the Police Academy, even he couldn't find him.

"Part of it. It's a natural talent but I needed to be better at it." Brian explained.

"No shit. With Owen Shaw after you, you have to be Houdini to even try to disappear off his radar. Is that why you didn't want to go back to the old neighborhood? Owen has our old house." Dom watched Brian pull his knees up to the chest and he buried his face as he cried. Dom hated making Brian feel bad but he needed information and if Brian cried for a few minutes then he'd deal with the aftermath. He got everything he needed from Brian's sobs and said calmer, "Let's go to Harry's and get some rest. We'll need it if Owen's out there."

Brian wiped his face off and said, "Okay." He stood up and Dom handed him a few tissues to clean his face up before they left the office.

Outside on the street Dom said, "I'll follow you to the store."

Brian nodded and went over to his Eclipse and got in after he ran his hand over the hood. To everyone it looked like he was admiring his car but the motion was really him looking for anything he didn't put on the car himself. It saved his life a few times. Dom did similar things to his car before he drove it and he followed behind Brian.

Inside the store the others were still shaken up by Dom's outburst from inside the office and the explanation Dom gave as he left with Brian. They had heard of Owen Shaw but now that they knew that Owen was after Brian and possibly Dom they looked at Dom's protectiveness and possessiveness of Brian in a new light. Mia didn't even know the full story about Brian but she'd sometimes listen to Dom talk in his sleep about their past and how much he missed him. She hoped they knew what they were doing for everyone's sake.

Patrick saw the two men get in their cars and decided to see where they went since Dom wasn't letting Brian out of his sight. Twenty minutes later Brian and Dom parked behind Harry's store and Brian let them in the back way. He locked the door back and showed Dom the small back room where the cot was and Dom sat his bag next to Brian's things. Brian glanced over at Harry's office and saw he was still working. He went over to the window and he tapped the window gently. Harry looked up and he motioned for Brian to open the door.

Brian pushed the door open enough to stick his head through and he said, "Hey Harry. I've brought Dom around. He's staying with me tonight."

Harry grinned and said, "He finally found ya? He's been looking for ya for a long time."

"Yeah he found me." Brian replied uneasily.

"Brian you're safe here. I wouldn't have let you stay if it wasn't."

"How do you know about me?" Brian asked trying to get a read on Harry but only seeing the surface emotions and those were happy.

"Brian relax okay. Only your protectors know about you."

"How many are there and who are they?" Brian asked not liking that he had protectors but relieved that there were hopefully some more good people on the planet.

"Me and a few people in the racing world. I can't give you more than that."

"I will find them Harry." Brian said with determination.

"I know you will." Harry replied as he went back his books. "You and Dom have fun but not too much fun."

"We can't touch Harry. Our magic is still acclimating to the other."

Harry looked back up at Brian and saw the frown. "I'm sorry Brian. Get some rest and things might be better in the morning."

Brian nodded and closed the office door back before he went back into the back room and laid across the cot. Dom closed the door behind Brian and asked, "What's the matter Brian?"

"Harry knows about me as well as a few other racers that are considered my protectors." Brian sighed.

Dom sat next to Brian and said, "That's good. We can use the help."

Brian laid on his back and he said, "I'm not a kid Dom. I can take care of myself."

"I could see that clearly an hour ago." Dom said as he ran his hand next to Brian's hair, not quite touching but offering support of some kind.  
Brian glared at Dom and said, "Thanks so much Dominic." He turned on his side facing away from Dom but he didn't try and move Dom at all. He felt Dom put their bags on the floor and pull their shoes off before he laid next to Brian.

"We'll talk in the morning." Dom said as he quietly wished he could have Brian in his arms.

Patrick made his way back to Owen's house and Owen was ready to kill his brother until his brother said, "I followed them back to the Racer's Edge. It's where Brian seems to be staying right now. Does that place ring a bell?"

"Yeah. That's Harry's store." Then Owen grinned and said, "I've already put Toretto on Johnny Tran's trail so maybe Tran can take the two of them out for me."

"Bingo and then you have plausible deniability if the cops come crawling around."

"You do have an intelligent thought on occasion. Now get out of here and keep on eye on Harry's store and follow Toretto and Brian if they seem fit to leave."

"Okay boss." Patrick saluted and left the house again so he could get settled in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Brian woke up feeling warm and safe, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He turned his head and found Dom wrapped around him and no sparks flying. He buried his face into Dom's chest and noticed a few stray sparks try to ignite. He groaned and went to roll away from Dom before anything else happened. Dom kept his arm around Brian's waist and said sleepily, "Stay still and take a deep breath."

Brian paused and took a deep breath. Dom threw his leg over Brian and rested against Brian's back knowing Brian could take his weight and inhaled Brian's scent along his neck. Brian's breath started picking up again and Dom chuckled. He rolled Brian to face him and saw all of that he needed to see - his mouth found Brian's and as they kissed each other the heat in the room started to rise and when Dom let out a quiet moan and pressed his hips closer, Brian had to push him off.

He rolled off the bed and panted, "Damn. This is fucking crazy." He caught his breath better and said, "We're going to kill each other."

Dom laid back on the bed and ran his hands over his head and growled, "Everything was good Brian. What happened?"

"I don't know." Brian yelled. He paced and ran a hand through his sweaty curls and asked, "Do you think I asked for this? I want so much to be able to touch, kiss, and fuck you without feeling like something or someone isn't going to explode."

"Then what the hell caused this between us? We used to be able to fall back into where we left off before."

Brian glared and said, "I'm going to take a shower. Join me if you want but don't expect an answer." Brian grabbed some clean clothes and a towel.

"Where's the shower?"

"Down the hall we came down last night and it's the second door on the left." Then Brian left the room. Dom followed behind Brian with his own change of clothes and found Brian already in the shower which reminded him of a gym or prison shower. He stripped out of his clothes and got under the spray behind Brian. He held Brian's hips and pulled Brian back against his chest with only a minor fight from Brian.

He whispered along his neck, "Baby let's take our time. Keep our breaths steady and keep contact to a minimum."

Brian groaned and pushed against Dom's hips and groin. Dom took a step back and moved one of his hands to the back of Brian's neck where he could rub it and soothe him at the same time. No matter where they were in their lives that was the one thing that stayed consistent for the two. "Dom talk to me. Do something." Brian breathed as he braced against the wall. The only contact he had with Dom was the hand on his neck stroking and threading through his curls and the other palming his hip.

"Deep breath baby." Dom whispered near his ear. He felt Brian's breath hitch and he said, "Imagine us in your favorite place," Brian swallowed and nodded. "Notice how you don't have anywhere to go and you're moaning and trying to bring me even closer." Dom had a small smile as he felt a shiver go through Brian where his fingers were working his neck and hip.

"Dominic..." Brian groaned.

"What do you want baby?"

"You...right now." Brian arched closer to Dom.

"You know we can't. I'm doing the best I can until we can physically blow each other's minds again." Dom said as he nipped Brian's earlobe.

"Touch me then. Let me get off that way." Brian reasoned.

"I want to but we've seen enough sparks for a long time. Come on. Let's go back to the fantasy and one day I'll make it real for us."

"Shit. Help me out again."

Dom laughed quietly and said, "We're in your favorite place and I've got you so you don't have to worry about going anywhere ever again baby. You're warm and slippery and we're enjoying the breeze from the beach..."

"Dom...fuck...keep talking." Brian dropped his head lower and even though Dom had him anchored by his neck and his hip he spread his legs a little wider in invitation.

Dom ran his thumb along Brian's earlobe, "Pretend that my tongue is catching the sweat that's dripping off your curls and your panting and slipping closer to the sheets so you can catch your breath." Dom looked at Brian shudder under his light touches. "It's our anniversary and you made this extraordinary meal and brought dessert to bed with us." Dom pinched the edge of Brian's earlobe with his thumb and forefinger.

Brian grit his teeth and moaned. His back curving even farther trying to get closer.

"You taste like pineapple and coconut. You keep surprising me and it's making it harder to stay in control."

"Fuck Dom. Your teeth are scraping along my shoulders and your kisses are soothing away the aches and all I want is for you to fuck me but you keep putting it off."

"Gods Bri. You need to cook more often. And I'm definitely not going to last much longer."

"Fuck me Dom. I've been ready." Brian moaned.

Dom propped his arm near Brian's and kept his hand on his hip. "I've got you stretched and spread ready to take anything I can give you and I know you're whimpering and begging me." Feeling Brian shiver again Dom decided to finish them off. "I've got myself buried in you as deep as I can go. By now we're both pretty speechless. You clench around me and that sends me spinning like it normally does." Dom chuckled at those memories and said, "We're moving in tandem now on our smooth cotton sheets, moaning, and my mouth is attached to the back your neck, claiming you in more ways than just the sex does."

"I can feel it. All of it." Brian breathed as he moved one arm and touched the skin gently between his neck and shoulder.

"Now feel my teeth sink in as I thrust harder bringing your climax and mine's following you like it always does."

As Brian bit his lip to keep his keening moan in he felt himself come against the shower wall and he felt Dom's come land on his hip and splatter against the wall with his. He wanted to slide to the shower floor and lay there until he could catch his breath but Dom still had his hip in his hand and a gentle squeeze and it was gone.

"You're beautiful baby." Dom whispered hoarsely. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brian said as he turned around and leaned against the shower wall. Both were still flushed and panting from their shared fantasy.

Dom looked at Brian's swollen lips and he groaned, "You're looking debauched and so kissable right now."

"Kiss me then." Brian challenged as he looked Dom in the eye.

Dom wanted to follow through but instead he handed Brian some shampoo and told him, "We need to get cleaned up for the day." He could see the pout forming before Brian even realized it and said, "Bri, if we could fuck, we wouldn't be able to stand right now."

Brian grinned at that imagery and said, "I know." They finished their shower with a little less tension between them and went back to the back room to secure their bags before they left Harry's out the back door.

Once inside Brian's car, Dom asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you to meet my boss…"

"And he's going to throw me into jail. Have you gone nuts?" Dom asked as he turned towards Brian.

Brian looked at Dom and said, "No but if Owen Shaw is after us then Tanner needs to know and we need to get a game plan together because I don't want to see either us more damaged than what we are already."

"Do you trust Tanner?" Dom asked wanting to know what he was getting into by going with Brian.

"He wouldn't overtly do anything to harm me. That's what I get off of him. He's someone I can trust for the moment."

"Okay but if I get one inkling that he might try and screw us over then we're out of there. Got it?" Dom warned.

"I got it Dom but I think we'll be alright."

After Brian reassured Dom, Dom sat back in his seat to just enjoy the ride. He knew Brian was taking the long way so that he could calm down and relax and Dom admitted to himself that it did, in fact, work. Brian swung wide on corners with no traffic and let his engine speak for itself as he zipped through the city. Dom liked seeing Brian smile and he hadn't done much of it since he wandered into the market the day before.

Brian had called Tanner to meet them at a nearby park in plain clothes so they could talk. He pulled into a parking space and before Dom could move he felt Brian press a quick kiss to his cheek before he got out. Dom let a small grin appear and he knew what Brian was feeling, the kiss had been so quick and gentle as to not bring about sparks, but needing to feel a bit of their old connection. Dom stood next to Brian and gave him a breath's worth of space just so everything stayed cool between them.

Tanner found the two leaning against a picnic table under some trees next to Brian's car and he walked over to them. He didn't even try to shake Brian's hand knowing he'd refuse and got right into the situation. "What's going on O' Conner?"

"My UC work for the truck-jackings is shot to hell because you sent me in, only I found my soulmate. But we have bigger fish to fry than try and convict him on something he'll never do again."

"What are you talking about?" Tanner asked as he threw his hands in the air.

"Owen Shaw." Brian replied simply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's he got to do with anything?"

"Now that I'm not hiding he'll stop at nothing to destroy me, and if he can get his hands on Dom, him too."

"What did you do to this man Brian?"

"I stood up to him."

"You piss off the one guy we can't get to and then you want me to forget about the jackings because your soulmate was the perpetrator. You probably expect me to let you two go about your day like you didn't just give me another case to put in my already backlogged department." Tanner yelled.

Dom got in Tanner's space and he growled, "You'll treat Brian with the respect he deserves. He came to you because he trusts you."  
Brian tapped Dom's shoulder and said, "Dominic I got this."

Dom glared at Brian and said, "He needs to understand how imperative the situation is for us."

"He'll see it Dom." Brian reasoned as he motioned for Dom to step away from his boss.

Dom walked away from them and threw over his shoulder, "If you don't I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Penning was sitting in his LA office looking at the monitors for the park area Brian and Dom used to meet with his LAPD boss, Sgt. Tanner. He needed to bring Brian and Dom in so that he could work with them on Brian's power. He had the same power but he could touch people just fine and he could definitely touch his soul mate. He had to wonder just how much abuse, both mental and physical, Brian had suffered in his life to be so scared of touching his soulmate. He knew Owen Shaw had something to do with it and he'd make sure that Shaw paid for his crimes, most likely outside the justice system.

Penning left his office and found Stasiak at his desk. "Where are you going Sir?"

"To get O' Conner." Penning snapped.

Stasiak recoiled and asked, "Need anything done sir?"

"Have your paperwork done before I get back." Then Penning left the building. Stasiak didn't know how to take Penning's snapping behavior all of a sudden so he decided to listen and got to work on his paperwork.

Penning made it to the park in record time and found Dom and Brian by the playground talking. Dom had his arms crossed over his chest and Brian moving his hands as he talked. The two were just inches apart and both looked a little pained. Penning stepped out of his hiding place and said in his cop voice, "O' Conner!"

Brian paused and looked away from Dom at the person who spoke. His hands dropped and he growled, "Who are you?"

Penning held up his hands in surrender and said carefully, "I'm Special Agent Penning with the FBI. I need you and Toretto to follow me back to the federal building where you'll be safe."

"Safe? Nowhere is safe." Dom said as he turned around. He kept himself between Brian and Penning. After he got a good look at Penning he asked, "How'd you know about Brian and myself? That we'd be here right at this moment?"

"I know okay. That's all I can say here." Penning replied as he took in the surroundings better. Penning had lowered his hands but kept them in clear view, he wasn't worried about Brian, but his mate Toretto scared the shit out of him. "I can help you Brian. You want to control your magic and I can help." Penning said coming closer to the couple.

"Help? I don't think so." Dom growled.

Brian rested his hand on Dom's forearm for just a moment and said, "Let's hear him out." He removed his hand feeling the heat build up again and he stepped around Dom so he was in front. "What can you do to help?"

Penning saw the exchange and said, "You need to feel safe in order to use your hands again. You've started developing an extension to your telekinesis and Toretto helps conduct it. That's why you can't touch him for long or at all right now."

Brian crossed his arms and asked, "How do you know what kind of powers I have?"

Penning heard his doubt and anger underneath his question. "Brian I don't know everything you can do and that's probably best but I can show you how to manage this particular power and be able to reconnect with Toretto without blowing anything or anyone up."

Brian chewed on his lip and asked, "You're being totally honest and not fucking with us?"

"No. I'm being honest." Penning said.

Dom stepped back up beside Brian and warned, "If I get one inkling that this is a trap or anything like that, then I'm getting him out of there."

"This isn't a trap." Penning said as he went for his phone on his belt. Dom grabbed Penning's wrist and Penning groaned in pain. "Just getting my phone Toretto."

"Let him go Dom." Brian said and Dom dropped Penning's hand as if he was burnt.

Penning looked between the two and really wondered how their dynamic worked. Dom was super-protective but Brian seemed to rule behind the scenes. "Thanks Brian."

Brian chuckled ruefully, "Don't thank me, if you're lying Dom will burn everything to the ground - we're protective for a reason."

"I can see that. Do you want to follow me to the federal building now?" Penning asked still rubbing his wrist where Dom grabbed it.

"Right behind you." Dom said as he walked towards Brian's car.

Penning took that as an end to their conversation and went to his car as well. Brian got in the driver's side of his car and pulled out behind the agent, hoping that what he said was true, that he'd help him control this extension of magic. As Brian drove, Dom kept to himself wanting to rest his hand on Brian's thigh or the back of his neck to ground him like he could do before. What they didn't see was Patrick Shaw following a few cars behind.

Patrick Shaw followed behind the two cars and called his brother. "Owen, we have a problem."

Owen said, "And what would that be? You said that they were meeting O' Conner's LAPD boss." Owen paced his office overlooking the nice residential area that Brian led him to years earlier and he let a small grin appear.

"That FBI agent found them. We're on our way to the federal building."

"Damn it." Owen mumbled into the phone.

"Do you want me to shoot them?" Patrick asked as he flipped the safety on his gun on and off.

"No. I want them alive."

"I could injure them. Nothing major but it would help get them back to you before they healed up and everything."

"That's tempting but Brian needs to be whole."

"What did he do to you?"

"We're getting ready for our final showdown and they're going to be on the losing side."

Patrick heard his brother chuckle and it sent a chill down his spine. He did not envy Brian O' Conner or Dominic Toretto in the least once his brother made a move.


End file.
